luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
A Question of Motivation
A Question of Motivation is the fourth episode of the Lucky Star anime. Episode Summary Main Summary Konata is shown having fallen asleep in class again. Tsukasa has forgotten her English textbook at home and Konata suggests that she asks Kagami for her's since she has already had English for the day. Konata is late to class twice and makes up extravagant excuses for it inluding: escorting a friend to another class, and getting 'kidnapped' during a food store robbery. The next day Konata is shown to have a fever and calls in sick, however Nanako doesn't buy her story and tells Konata to come in any way. Next, it is Kagami and Tsukasa's birthdays and Miyuki and Konata are attending and bringing gifts. Miyuki brings both Kagami and Tsukasa matching sets of earrings; while Konata provides Kagami with a 'Brigade Leader' armband and Tsukasa with a To Heart Uniform. Kagami fusses about Konata eating too many of the cookies, to which Konata replies that she can't because Tsukasa's cookies taste to good. After which Kagami comments that she helped make some, to which Konata replies that some of the cookies don't taste so good now. The girls discuss how they divide up the decorations on a cake. Next they talk about summer activities and Kagami asks Miyuki will be doing during summer vacation, too which Miyuki says she will be going overseas again. Kagami and Konata talk about a recent rise in youth crime. Konata is found cleaning up her room instead of studying for her upcoming tests, and later slacks by reading manga and watching anime until two in the morning. Kagami and Tsukasa find out that Konata's mother is deceased while asking what she would think about Konata and her father's gaming, manga, and anime choices. Kagami goes to Tsukasa to find her dictionary, but finds her cleaning her room instead of studying. Konata tries to think up a new summer menu for her cosplay cafe. Kagami is finding it hard to get to sleep, and ends up reading a new light novel until morning. Kagami breaks on her diet and is saddened when she gains weight again. Lucky Channel summary Akira announces 'Project Fashionable Akira,' published in November's issue of comptiq. Images 4 01.png|Konata falling asleep in class 4 03.png|Tsukasa borrowing Kagami's Textbook 4 04.png|Konata late for class 4 05.png|Konata's high temperature 4 06.png|Konata trying to call in sick 4 09.png|Konata calling Kagami 4 10.png|Kagami greeting Konata and Miyuki on her birthday 4 11.png|Kagami and Tsukasa recieving flowers 4 12.png|Miyuki's gifts 4 13.png|Konata's gift to Kagami (Brigade Chief Armband) 4 15.png| 4 16.png|Konata eating the cookies 4 17.png|Eating Strawberry birthday cake 4 18.png|Walking in front of Ryōō High School 4 19.png|''"A flat chest is a status symbol! A rarity!"'' 4 22.png|Konata cleaning her room 4 23.png|Kagami studying at her desk 4 24.png|Tsukasa cleaning her room 4 26.png|Kagami having trouble sleeping 4 27.png| 4 28.png|Kagami upset over gaining weight 4 29.png|Kagami's weight poem Trivia *Konata runs a fever of 38.2 Celsius or 100.76 Fahrenheit *Konata's Birthday gift to Tsukasa, a To Heart cosplay uniform, is one of two instances in the anime where Tsukasa's resemblance to Akira Kamigishi (from To Heart) is played upon. *Kagami mentions the Lucky Star video game Moe Drill *The song sung at the end is "Sailor Suit and Machine Gun *Kagami gets a Suzumiya Haruhi Brigade Chief Armband as a birthday present from Konata. *This was the final episode to be directed by Yutaka Yamamoto, due to his being fired after completion of this episode. *The Long-Winded Nagato Scene that annoys Konata is a reference to the episode of Haruhi Suzumiya "Someday in the rain". Category:Episodes Category:Stop,you're sounding like him.